


Pleasure Doing Business With You

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Frigga Feels (Marvel), Gods, Good Loki (Marvel), Insults, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Pagan Gods, Playful Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Tricksters, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: Loki contacts Ve, the brother of the Allfather himself, as a potential ally for his mischievous needs. They meet in Asgard, in a simple room meant for serious business, the Goddess Frigg walking out of there with the experience of a threesome and having had both the gods cocks inside of her at once.DISCLAIMER: These characters are taken from Norse mythology, not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Loki and Frigg are not related in any way. This is not incest! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 5





	Pleasure Doing Business With You

In Asgard, in a room where business takes place, Loki awaits the arrival of Ve. Being the mischief maker that he was, he thought he could use an ally to assist him in evading justice every now and then. And who better to have on his side than one of the Allfather’s brothers?

Because of the sensitive nature of their meeting Loki figured it wouldn’t hurt to have Frigg with him, the goddess of divination herself. Not wanting to reveal his distrust in his potential new ally, she hid beneath the large, heavy table at the centre of the room - unseen by all but able to hear and share her visions with Loki if needed.

The trickster god did not take kindly to being made to wait so by the time Ve entered the room Loki was tapping his foot impatiently, glaring.

“Welcome back to Asgard, you mischievous idiot.”, Ve greets him and Loki raises an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised Odin lets you go out all on your own, my brother from another mother.”, he responds with a smirk. If they were just going to insult one another Loki was more than equipped for a battle of wits.

“I’m surprised you’re not in prison again. Not yet anyway. Now, what could I possibly do for you?”, Ve shoots back in a condescending tone.

Ve takes a seat at the table, spreading his legs as far as the chair would allow. Much to Frigg’s surprise she could see the outline of his manhood through his impressively tight trousers. Begrudgingly she moves her gaze in order to focus on the conversation taking place.

“Let us not waste more time insulting one another. I don’t believe you see eye to eye with the Allfather at all times. As I’ve heard it, you’re most often seen in orgies so I felt we had something in common. Our dismay of him and our love for sex, do you not agree?”, Loki says in a manner that is surprisingly serious and diplomatic.

“That may be true but I would have to be an utter fool to get into bed with you.”, Ve responds dismissively.

“My bed is the only one you haven’t been in, I know. That must wound your self-esteem greatly, the only way to have some real fun, is with me and I think you know that.”, the trickster shoots back without a moment’s hesitation. “So how about we throw a party in honour of the great Allfather?”

Even from beneath the table Frigg can practically hear Loki roll his eyes.

“What did you have in mind? Other than me getting into bed with your diseased cock?”

Leave it to Loki and Ve to turn a political discussion sexual almost immediately, Frigg thinks and rolls her eyes. Why exactly did she agree to be here?

“Stop spreading rumours, why don’t you come and find out the truth for yourself.”, Loki challenges him.

Already Frigg finds herself bored with the two men trading insults rather than getting down to business. Their egos getting in the way of constructive decisions being made. Figuring that her expertise and skill of divination wasn’t exactly required at the moment. However, she wouldn’t be able to leave the room without Ve noticing and that possibly jeopardising Loki’s plans. So she decides to entertain herself in a different manner and make this meeting worth her while.

“I could make you a deal, you're off running little errands for him all day long as if you can do nothing else. Or you’re constantly by his side, so why not get something out of it?”, Loki offers, underlining his statements with dramatic gestures and facial expressions. His expression turns serious. “You tell me about where you’re going and why, I tell you about the best places I’ve been to. Have you ever heard the legends of a particular orgy? Well, they are real and only I know where they take place and when.” A triumphant grin creeps its way across the trickster’s face.

Meanwhile Frigg moves silently beneath the table until she is sitting right in front of Loki. Her hands start on his calves before moving up his knees and along the insides of his thighs before reaching their destination.

Loki’s face falls in shock for just a second but of course Ve sees it. “Is something the matter?”, he asks.

Undeterred, she moves her hands over his crotch, teasingly massaging him through his trousers.

“N-nothing at all.”, Loki blurts out, tripping over his words. Frigg had never heard the trickster stutter and much to her shame it excited her to hear him flustered. Growing bolder, her movements become more demanding.

“So? What do you think? Do we have a deal?”, Loki adds, the last word sounding slightly distorted as he nearly loses his composure when Frigg squeezes his cock through his trousers.

The expression on Ve’s face betrays confusion. “I suppose those terms are agreeable, but how would I know that Loki, the trickster prince himself, will keep his word?”

A fair question, Frigg thinks to herself. Feeling him harden beneath her hands, she moves upwards to undo his trousers in an attempt to free his cock.

Loki tries hard to focus on his own words rather than what was happening underneath the table. “What could I offer you as assurance?”, he asks and much to her dismay his voice sounds almost normal.

Painfully slowly she reaches into his trousers and undergarments to pull out his impressively large, hard cock.

''There’s plenty things I can think of. One, you blowing me. Two, you lending me Sleipnir.”, Ve responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Both options sound equally fascinating.”, Loki agrees and licks his lips.

Having freed his cock, she runs her soft, skilled hands along his shaft. The impressive size making it so that even with both her hands on his cock, she still has room to move, to stroke him.

“So, I will let you choose.”, he offers, intently staring at Ve in an attempt to focus on something that wasn’t Frigg’s hands around his cock.

Loki subtly moves his left hand underneath the table, at first so that it simply looked like he had his hand on his leg, perhaps the next movement became more apparent but Loki could not care less. He had to desperately grab onto something and what better than to grab onto Frigg’s head as she was expertly moving her hands up and down his rock hard shaft. The exposure of it all, the possibility of Ve catching them drove him insane, even more as he had to attempt to hide how much he simply wanted to make noise as her hands stroked his cock excellently.

Ve rests his fingers on his mouth and chin, thinking long and hard. “Can I have both options then, if they seem equally alluring?”, he eventually asks.

Frigg sits up on her knees, her hands resting on Loki’s thighs for balance, as she inches her tongue closer and closer to his cock. Her tongue finds the base of his shaft and with calculated movements of her skilled tongue she licks her way up his cock, circling around his tip.

“In that case, your information better be valuable.”, he responds, his voice sounding strained, and winks playfully, mischievously.

Her tongue having reached the tip of his cock, Frigg leans in closer to wrap her lips around him. Agonisingly slowly she begins to take more and more of him into her mouth.

A groan escapes Loki’s lips and quickly he clears his throat.

“Thinking about my cock, are you?”, Ve responds with a playful glint in his eyes. Perhaps if he wasn’t so distracted by the thought of that legendary orgy the trickster had mentioned, he would have pushed more to find out what exactly was happening.

Her lips strain around the girth of his cock as she struggles to take all of him into her throat. Sliding her tongue along the veins with every agonising centimetre, she feels a wetness growing between her thighs. Loki’s cock tended to have that effect on her.

The tight feeling of Frigg’s throat straining to take all of his cock in deeper, her tongue moving against the bottom of his cock giving him such a smooth and wet feeling as his cock went deeper into her continuously tighter throat. Loki’s hand grasped harder and harder on her head, grasping onto strands of her hair to keep himself from screaming ''fuck, your throat is so tight'' as time went on and she continued, it took only mere moments, mere seconds perhaps before he filled her throat with his cum. Exploding into her mouth and letting out a deeply needed moan which immediately caught Ve’s attention to what was going on under the table. He peaked under his seat to see Frigg on her knees.

Once Frigg turns her head, he notices the cum dripping around her mouth and says “How come I wasn’t invited?” He sounds disappointed and almost offended.

Frigg licks her lips, catching his seed with her tongue.

“As much as you’ve mentioned your cock during your conversation, I doubt it would live up to the expectations you've set.”, she responds and gives him a suggestive smile. “But if you were looking to suck Loki’s cock, don’t worry, he isn’t done after cumming just once.”

''I would suggest that we could multitask, goddess. You get to find out whether the expectations you have are correct or not, I get to find out how skilled your tongue is. As neither Loki nor you seem to be done after your fun and as I’m sure you can tell even with the distance between us, my cock wants to play’.’, Ve responds and at once it becomes clear to Frigg where he got his reputation for being the whore of Asgard.

''Now that is up to my goddess to decide, Ve. Don't you dare be rude or I will cut either of your two heads off without hesitation, you have been warned’.’ The tone of Loki’s voice sends shivers down her spine and a pool of cum in her undergarments.

“You seem awfully sure of yourself for someone who can’t even leave Asgard without Odin’s go-ahead.”, she says and raises one of her eyebrows. She wasn’t a confrontational person, not really. But being with Loki had rubbed off on her, in the best way possible. She wasn’t concerned anymore about confronting people and saying what she wanted to say. He brought out a more confident, playful version of herself.

The expression on Ve's face was highly insulted as well as surprised. He was unsure of what he should even respond to what exited the goddess' Frigg's mouth. It was nothing like he had ever heard her say before, which made his cock grow even more intensely. Barely able to keep himself together he stood up and went to move towards them to which Loki immediately stood up and got in front of him. Loki being the taller of the two and perhaps the more muscular, he did stop Ve in his tracks. Loki staring down at him intensely, his cock out of his pants, still erect, he says, ''What do you think you are doing?''

Frigg finally moves out from under the table and in-between the two gods. Still on her knees, she is at eye-level with both their cocks - Loki’s hard and dripping, Ve’s straining against his trousers.

“Well, if he wants to experience what real sex is like, we shouldn’t stand in the way of that.”, Frigg interjects, her innocent expression a stark contrast to her words.

Loki turns his head to face Frigg, with both intrigue and excitement but still with a serious look, ’’Are you certain my goddess? I am certainly not against showcasing that to little old Ve over there.’’

“Let’s give him a show, then.”, she says with a playful glint in her eyes.

Without hesitation, before Ve has a chance to react, Loki reaches over and grabs Frigg by her hips. Quickly with his strong arms lifting her up onto the table. He then looks back to Ve and runs his finger down Frigg's bosoms, to her legs, down onto where her dress ends, grabbing the end of it and moving it alongside his hand, towards her thighs.

Frigg feels her heart race with anticipation, she couldn’t explain her excitement knowing that Ve was there watching them. Maybe that made her a pervert, however in that moment she didn’t care. All she wanted in that moment was to feel Loki inside of her.

As this is happening, not wanting to be left out of the action, Ve hops up onto the table next to her, spreading his legs, placing one behind her back, arched to let her support herself on it if she wished to. The other, he places underneath her knees in front of her and carefully moves closer towards her neck. Feeling Loki’s eyes staring him down, he grins and caresses, then kisses her shoulder, moving his way up to her neck.

Interrupting Ve, Loki moves to remove the dress from Frigg's body. The lighting of the room enhancing her figure in unforeseeable ways. After doing so, he reaches towards her undergarments, running his finger from the top of her clit down to her entrance with a grin on his face.

Frigg moans in frustration. She had to wait for so long since the beginning of the meeting, to the moment she started sucking his cock, to being moved onto the table. Her patience was running out as her arousal increased with every passing moment.

Loki easily read the expression on Frigg’s face. He could tell her frustration creeping up with how much she was trembling, waiting for his cock. Not wanting to have her wait longer than she already had, he as well hopped onto the table with grace, moving to her other side. Grabbing onto her lower legs he guided her to the middle of them, for her to be on her knees, her curvy bottom in the air, for him to take.

Ve now being in the perfect position right in front of Frigg’s face, he smirks, winking at her just ever so gently with his right eye. His legs spread and his right leg still arched next to her, creating the perfect condition for the wrinkles of his garment to highlight his cock even more.

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to do something?”, she says, eyeing Ve’s bulge, challenging him once more.

''Oh, I was planning on doing so much but due to your boyfriend over there threatening to kill me I wanted to be more gentle than usual. But I suppose I have been invited, haven't I?”, he says and unbuttons his tight pants to reveal no undergarments whatsoever to cover his bulging cock. It being there in front of her, he inches himself closer so that her mouth is angled nearly perfectly. Ve grabs onto her head, gently encouraging her to take his cock down her throat, whilst ripping of his shirt with the other free hand, revealing his big, strong muscles.

Frigg allows Ve’s hand to guide her mouth towards his cock, parting her lips to allow him to enter her hot, wet mouth.

As Frigg takes Ve's thick cock into her mouth he arches his back, attempting to hold himself steady with his hands on the table he groans loudly in pleasure ''Oh my.'' He could see why Loki was so enchanted by her, the skills of which she sucked his cock was nothing like he had ever come across in Asgard to that day. ''Your tongue is indeed skilled, goddess Frigg.’’, he moans out, barely able to keep himself together.

Moving his hand on her head, he gently encouraging her to take his cock deeper. He looks down at her, her rosy cheeks and mouth that was stretched around his cock were truly a beauty to behold.

She moves her head further to take more and more of Ve’s cock into her throat, making sure to move her tongue along the veins, applying pressure in all the right places. Frigg was planning on making it as difficult as possible for Ve to stay composed and coherent. Not that he had particularly been so to begin with.

Loki's intent was simple, making Frigg unable to focus on anything other than taking his cock. And he wouldn’t even have to try, not that he wasn’t planning on trying.

They said they were going to give him a show and he intended to follow up on that promise.

Knowing how badly she wanted his cock, he intended to drive her mad, so that when he eventually would thrust his cock into her, she would explode in ecstasy. Loki gently caresses her ass with his hand, moving closer and closer to her entrance with each stroke, only barely sliding one of his strong fingers inside of her for just a moment before immediately taking it out again.

She moans in frustration, the sound sending vibrations through Ve’s cock, still deep inside her throat.

Loki grinned to himself as he felt her knees and thighs tremble. He gently took his cock in his hand, still sticky with his own cum from having burst inside her throat. Loki presses his large, girthy cock against her ass cheeks, then moves it in between her cheeks, gliding it down until it is pressed between her lips, touching both her clit, entrance and bottom with his length.

He then begins sliding his length back and forth, so that his tip would rub against her clit with each of his movements. As he reached his hand to grab onto her bosom, the other hand on her left ass cheek, squeezing tightly.

All the while Frigg moans and whimpers around Ve’s hard cock, moving her head and tongue skilfully, her rhythm increasing as she got more and more desperate to feel Loki fill her.

Ve, barely able to see at this point, could not even manage to make a sound, let alone form words. As Frigg's movements got more intense, her throat getting tighter around his cock, he feared he would loose himself entirely and cum without hesitation. The only thing stopping him was the constant interruptions of Loki's work from behind her.

Seeing her cunt dripping with cum, prepared for his cock to enter her with the force she was used to, made him want to act on his impulses but instead, Loki for once in his life, waited. He sat back and let her wonder, let her anticipate the moment. Moments passed, perhaps even a minute and he saw her begin to question wether he was going to or not and at that moment, with exact precision he slams his cock into her, without any warning but his previous teasing. Entering her with such forceful thrust that it immediately hits her furthest wall. He lets out a moan, ''My goddess.'' and thrusts himself into her deeply again before saying, ''If you don’t mind, I'm going to fuck you now with my cock, so roughly and deeply’.’ His tone is mischievous but he sighs in relief, finally taking her. Teasing her wasn’t easy for Loki as it challenged his already limited patience, resulting in him being just as frustrated as she was.

As soon as she feels Loki thrust himself into her, all strategy and calculation of wanting to make Ve lose his composure leaves her mind. At that moment she is unable to keep her focus and her mouth falls open as she moans, loudly. “Loki -”, her voice is strained and hoarse from having had both the god’s cocks inside her throat.

Whilst thrusting his cock into her and hearing her moans - moans that could take over his world entirely and make him forget that anything else existed - for just a quick moment, Loki looked over at Ve who looked equally as frustrated now that he had essentially taken over Frigg's body and mind for himself. So he came to the conclusion that for the experience, there was something missing for Frigg. He wanted her to experience as much pleasure as godly possible.

Loki grabbed onto her leg, swung it around so that she was now on her back and then swiftly grabbed her sides with his hands and with ease lifted her on top of himself, laying himself underneath her. Moving her right on top of his huge cock, ''Would my goddess like to have two cocks inside of her at once, perhaps?''

Ve was simply watching, awaiting her answer.

All Frigg manages to utter in response is, “Fuck, my liege…”, as she nods her head. Loki’s cock alone was enough to make her lose touch with reality entirely. To have two gods inside of her at once, she was unsure of how her mind and body would be able to cope. All she knew was that she wanted, no, needed to have them. Her nails dig into Loki’s chest as she imagines the sensations.

As soon as Ve hears her response, he moves in to get closer to her, not being nearly as patient to tease her at this moment after having been teased by her mouth for too long. With the spit from her tongue still on his cock, he thrusts himself inside of her bottom at the exact time that Loki’s cock thrusts into her cunt. Moans escape from the three of them at once as they all exclaim in ecstasy. Ve's cock trembles nearly immediately, becoming more and more immovable, rock hard, as he thrust it into her. The tightness of her bottom and the smooth feeling was the only thing he could focus on, without thinking about it he grabbed onto her arm, gripping it so tightly that it would leave a bruise as his cock ejected inside of her. The cum oozing out onto his cock from her bottom.

Once Ve had taken a breath from his cock bursting inside of her, Loki increases his pace and so does Ve. Their cocks penetrate her both at the same quick pace, Loki's with his more demanding done.

Frigg at this point is far beyond the point of being coherent. Her face contorts in pleasure as she loses herself in the sensation entirely. An endless string of noises and the occasional “Loki” and “Fuck” and “My liege” escapes her lips as they thrust into her again and again and again.

Loki looks upon Frigg's face which was simply pure ecstasy, unable to control her expressions as the force of them both pushing their godly large cocks inside of her took over all her senses. Seeing his goddess in such pleasure made him moan out ‘’My goddess, fuck.. you.. are.. gorgeous'' as his cock twitches inside of her.

Finally they feel Frigg’s body clench around both their cocks, making them both groan in pleasure and their cocks throb as the tension reached its peak and they came inside of her once more, exploding their seed into her tight body in unison. While she as well exploded, resulting in a pool of cum on each of their sweaty, trembling bodies.

As they lay there, breathing heavily and sticky with both sweat and cum, Loki turns to Ve and says, “Pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
